The Beginning Starts with the End
by MakingDevilsCry
Summary: When something comes to an end, something else begins. The Kyuubi isn't the only thing that resides in Naruto. But how did the other get here? Why is it there? What differences will make? Stronger Naruto but a Progressive Rate - Eventual God Like. Time Travel. Multiple Bloodline Naruto. Rinnegan/Sharigan Naruto. DO NOT OWN COVER IMAGE
1. Chapter 1: The Change

Hi! Well this is my first story, well Naruto story anyway so I will probably end up missing out things or messing up a few scenes but I'll do my best. The story will probably be a big confusing at first but hopefully things will start to become clear as they go on. There will also be a lot of bashing towards mostly Konoha and other characters and the pairing will also make sense later on in the story, and there may be a bit of a harem but definitely no Hinata, I just don't like that pairing, but there will be no lemons as I'm not into that, rated M for safety and swearing/gore(Not too much). Hopefully you enjoy!

Powerful Naruto but grows stronger over time.

Smarter Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

" **Demon** "

* * *

The single occupied apartment through the entire complex was home to none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Graffiti decorated the corridors with words ranging from 'monster', 'demon' and 'you killed my family'. Others that use to occupy the floor moved out once they found out that the 'demon' lived there.

Within his one roomed apartment, laying down on his bed is the protagonist of this story. It was a restless sleep for Naruto, he was tossing and turning with a cold sweat.

He was a having a nightmare.

Though this was not an uncommon thing for Naruto, this things that the villagers did to him plagued his dreams turning them into despair. At first he found it difficult to deal with all the glares that they gave him, especially when he was at the orphanage as it was the only home he had ever known. He was an orphan, no parent to look after or him, or cradle him as he wept. But he never let that get to him. However, it was the more drastic things that crept into his nightmares, the beatings and 'fox hunts' as they called them and even worse...

But this nightmare was different than the rest. He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see anything else nor feel anything. But if it did feel one thing, then it was real. Suddenly, within the darkness, a giant red eye appeared, it had 9 tomoe's that were in a spiral like pattern and circles rippled towards the inside. That's when he woke up drenched in sweat.

Shaken and slightly disturbed, emotions not normy known to Naruto, he turned to his alarm clock to see what time it was. '5:45, great' Naruto thought with a moan.

He was unable to get back to sleep and was sweaty, so the best thing he could think of would be a shower. Unfortunately, it would have to be a cold one because for whatever reason the water was never hot. A certain landlord shivered in his sleep.

As he got off his bed, he didn't notice that his feet was actually touching the floor from sitting on his bed, something that shouldn't be normal.

He opened the door to the tiny bathroom which consisted of a shower and toilet, not exactly the best apartment but it was better than a moldy mattress and baths in the river at the orphanage.

He flicked the light switch on and walked towards the shower, turned the tap on and stepped in. Letting the water flow down his hair, he noticed that it felt heavier to him. He shrugged it off and continued to shower.

After about 5 minutes, he stopped the shower and grabbed a towel to start drying himself off. That was when he stood opposite the mirror.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing correctly.

He waved to the mirror to make sure it was him in the mirror, and the boy in the mirror followed.

So he did the only thing he could think of, he screamed: "AAAAAHHHHHHH" he shouted in shock stumbling backwards after did so.

He was so confused. He walked to the mirror and carefully examined himself.

His hair had grown down to back of his back, spikey (Like Madara's) and was full of life shining in the mirror. Not only had it grown longer, it was now mostly a glistening silver, luscious and shiny it seemed to reflect the light from the light bulb. There were a few blond highlights but they were few and far between. His eyes remaind blue but the pupil had hint of silver. His face had become sharped, the babyfat gone and he looked like a incredibly handsome man. The whisker marks were still there but they had become slightly fainter for reasons he couldn't understand, in fact he couldn't understand any of this. His skin had become ever so slightly plaer as well.

The final thing he noticed was that he was taller than before, a few inches but it managed to put him at the height at his classmate Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted an pointed at the mirror.

'Is that me? BUT HOW? What's going on?' Thought a thoroughly confused Naruto.

Where was his blonde hair? And why was he taller? For the matter of fact, he actually didn't seem to care, he was actually kind of happy assuming that this was real, he looked a lot better, maybe he had a chance with Sakura now?

'Should I go tell Jiji? No it's too early and I doubt he can explain it' Naruto thought leaving it till the morning, well later on in the morning.

He went over to his cupboards and pulled out the only food he had.

Ramen.

The shelves were full of it.

"Itadakimasu" Naruto said out loud after boiling his ramen.

He had became addicted to it when his Jiji had took him to a ramen shop and they actually served him with correct prices.

All other shops either did not let him or tripled or even quadrupled the prices, and with him being an orphan getting a set allowance each week, he couldn't afford that so ramen was his only choice.

Naruto decided to just do nothing for the next hour and a half leaving him at 7:30.

The academy started at 9:00 and his Jiji was usually at his office at around 8:00 and with walking time and getting past the receptionist that seemed to hate him with all her guts, he should be able to get there for around that time.

He walked to get his orange tracksuit in the cupboard.

'I really need some new clothes' Naruto thought then froze.

'I've always loved this tracksuit and orange color. Why I am questioning it now?' Naruto thought a little scared considering the fact that he was changing in more ways than just physically.

Deciding to just get rid of the thought, he pulled on his atrocity of a tracksuit.

'I don't want people to see me like this yet, I know! I can use the Henge technique to go back to my old self ' Naruto thought not really liking the idea of people seeing his new form for something that he couldn't help but feel, like a deep feeling inside his gut.

"Henge!" He called out and was replaced by his old self, it wouldn't but a problem to hold it because of his massive chakra reserves.

"Time to see Jiji!" Naruto called out in his usual self.

* * *

In the Hokage's Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat on his chair behind his desk currently doing his paperwork.

'Dammit where does this paperwork keep coming from! I made sure there was none here yesterday and suddenly there is a stack of papers! Seriously?' He thought inside his head.

Paperwork, the bane of being the Hokage.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened to reveal someone he didn't think he would be seeing this morning, it was graduation day today and he hoped Naruto would pass this time.

"Ah Naruto, can I help you with something?" He questioned to the small blonde.

"Actually Jiji, I needed to talk to you about something" Naruto said quietly and slightly nervously.

This immediately got the Hokage's attention, Naruto was never nervous and was obnoxiously loud, so it must be quite serious if it made Naruto nervous, he was the type of kid to stare death in the face and torment it.

Somewhere in the afterlife, the Shinigami sneezed 'Someone must be mocking me' It thought in annoyance.

"You have my attention Naruto" Shifting his voice into a more serious tone.

"It's private Jiji" Naruto said again quite quietly for his normal self.

"Anything you say inside this room won't be repeated outside Naruto" The Hokage replied a little softer this time seeing as it was likely personal.

"But what about the over four people in the room?" Naruto questioned with a slight tilt of his head.

This immediately got the Hokage's attention. There were currently 4 ANBU hiding around for safety reasons, but they were supposed to be masters of stealth.

'Naruto could sense them? How? ' He thought but he had an idea that it may be related with the problem Naruto was having.

"ANBU, please leave the room" Hiruzen said and the 4 presences were gone.

"Now that we're alone Naruto, what would like to talk about?" He said putting his hands on the desk and leaning on them.

"Well, I woke up this morning looking a little different" Naruto said while sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Different, how so?" The Hokage replied.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Naruto asked.

"I promise" Hiruzen replied. 'I hope this has nothing to do with the fox, this could cause problems'

"KAI" Naruto said and dropped the Henge.

In replace of his old self, his new self was basking in the light of the sealing. The Hokage's jaw dropped. When he said a little different, he was thinking maybe a change of eye color or maybe even a tail. But the person in front of him could barely even be classed as Naruto.

"W-what? What happened?" He questioned recovering from his little shock.

"That's the problem Jiji, I woke up, went to the shower and looked in the mirror and BAM I looked like this" he said turning slightly to the side to show off his looks.

'What in the world could have caused this? If it was red then it could have been the fox but this is like a new Naruto. This could cause all kinds of problems' He thought thinking of a certain council.

"Naruto, I understand that you look a little … different right now, honestly no offense but I would say it's the improvement, you look like you have aged a few years. But if anyone else finds out about this then questions will be raised and I don't like questions" He thought once again thinking of how the council would react, they would probably have him executed thinking the fox took over, ignorant fools.

"I understand Jiji" Naruto replied with a small smile, he knew he looked a lot different.

"Naruto, you are aware you have extremely large chakra reserves correct?" Hiruzen questioned.

"What's catra?" Naruto replied with small tilt of his head.

'You have got to be kidding me, this is like one of the first things they teach' "Naruto, how do you not know what chakra is, its one of the most basic things they teach at the academy?" He asked but not with a disappointing tone, he knew that chakra would interest Naruto and Naruto tended to be good at things he was interested in. Things he wasn't interested in, it was like teaching a pig to fly.

"Well, Jiji, I get sent out a lot from class. Sometimes I don't understand what I did wrong. There was one time when all I asked was a question and I wasn't allowed back in the class for the rest of the day" Naruto replied turning to a small whisper at the end. He tried to show it didn't affect him, but how could he become Hokage if he couldn't learn the basics?

On the inside, the Hokage was fuming, how dare they treat Naruto like that. It's a school of shinobi, they shouldn't have their judgment skewered by random reports. However, a lot of people found Naruto irritating because of his pranks, just last week he painted the entire mountain of the Hokage's. To be honest, nobody knew how he did without anyone seeing him.

He then explained the basics of chakra to Naruto and basically said that he large chakra reserves for his age and would easily be able to hold his Henge throughout the day. So Naruto transforming back into his former self got ready to leave.

"Naruto, this is now an S-Class secret, I will tell you who you can tell your secret with at a later date" Which Naruto replied with a nod.

"Oh, and good luck with your exams" He wished on his way out.

Naruto froze. The exams! He had forgotten all about them! He couldn't fail again, how was he going to take the Old Man's place if he couldn't even graduate? He ran straight to class in attempt not to be late realized they had been talking for longer than they had thought.

* * *

Inside the Class

Iruka was currently go through his register with his other teacher Mizuki next to him. It was going well, 100% attendance, as expected of graduation day, then he got to one of the last names.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka called out. No response so he asked again.

"Why bother sensei? It's not like he's going to pass anyway" Came Kiba's reply.

"Yeah, what's a loser like him doing in the academy anyway?" Someone else shouted which resulted in several giggles. The only ones who didn't where Hinata, which was little disappointed since she admired Naruto, Sasuke who didn't care, Shino sat silent, Shikamaru muttered a little "Troublesome" and Chouji ate his chips.

Then the door flung open with a surprising amount of force revealing a slightly panicking naruto.

"Am I late?" Naruto asked a little awkwardly considering all the class was staring at him, not like he wasn't use to being stared at.

"Just in time Naruto, take a seat" Iruka said, he was one of the only teachers that seemed to treat him as a human being as he could sympathize with him being an orphan, however, both of them missed the little glare Mizuki sent his way.

"Hai sensei!" He yelled out cheerfully made his way next to Sasuke who surprisingly neither Ino or Sakura was sitting next considering they usually did, but it was likely they would soon fight out of his spot.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered as he sat down next time not really caring, as he was a clanless nobody.

"Alright, seeing as everyone is here. Lets get on with the exams. First of all there would be a written test, then a test of 3 basic jutsu, the Henge, Substitution and the Clone technique" Naruto froze as those words left his sensei's mouth, he could do the Henge and Substitution fine, but the written test, he knew he wouldn't do as well as he wasn't overly smart, and then the one jutsu that he just couldn't do, no matter how hard he tried he could not do the Clone technique.

The written test was given out by Mizuki, who smirked as he placed Naruto's test down first. It had a Genjutsu on it so it made it impossible for Naruto to pass as they were the wrong questions.

When Naruto started the test, he was confused. It was like he already knew the answers, like from somewhere deep in his mind, someone was telling him the answers. He quickly wrote them down and finished. He looked around and the usually smart people had also finished, Shino and Shikamaru being an example. The time ended and Iruka collected everyone's papers.

"Alright next up, we will call you out one by one to test your Ninjutsu skills so please wait inside the classroom while the others complete their exams" Iruka said calling out the first name and leading them outside.

Immediately, Sakura, his crush, and Ino charged at him in attempt to get him out of his seat.

"NARUTO BAKA! LET ME SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" Yelled the famous banshee making him wince.

"SHUT UP FORE-HEAD IT'S OBVIOUS SASUKE WANTS TO SIT NEXT TO MEET" Ino yelled back.

Naruto on the mean time was doing some thinking. Crazy I know. 'Why does she always want to sit next to Sasuke and not me? Wait a minute, why do I even like her in the first place? Yeah, I admit she maybe a little good looking, but other than that what? She screams like a banshee, has fangasms over Sasuke constantly and even hits me, when did I even start liking her?' Naruto thought deeply.

Sasuke was just hoping Naruto would stay where he was, he may not like Naruto, but nobody could be worse than his fangirls.

"No thanks" Naruto said quietly completely out of character which caused Ino and Sakura to look at him weirdly and even Sasuke raised any eyebrow thinking he would do anything for 'his' Sakura.

"NARUTO! LET ME SIT NEXT TO SASUKE!" Banshee yelled again.

"No" he said again.

"BAKA!" She yelled attempting to slam her fist on top of his head.

However to her surprise, and even Sasuke, Naruto lent back completely acting on instinct allowed her fist to miss and smash into the table. Sakura was shocked, Naruto never dodged any of her punches and it seemed as the classes attention was now on them.

"If Sasuke allows you to take my seat then you can have it, just ask him" He said completely disregarding the looks he was getting as he was acting completely out of character.

"SASUKE! Can I please sit next you?" She asked going quieter towards the end and played with her fingers.

"No" was his instant and short replied, on the inside he was actually happy, he didn't have to deal with two fangirls.

"There happy? Go back to your own seats" Naruto said and put his head on the desk not wanting to continue his conversation any longer.

Ino and Sakura gave each other a weird and so did the rest of the class, what on Earth put a damper on the clowns mood?

After going through many more names and many people coming out with Leaf Headbands, it was finally Naruto's turn.

Naruto was determined to pass this time, he wouldn't allow himself to fail.

"Now Naruto, hopefully you revised for this test because last time you failed" Iruka said giving Naruto 'the look'.

"Of course I did!" Naruto shouted returning back to his usual self.

"Ok then, please perform a Henge" Iruka asked while Mizuki sat silently.

Naruto did so and transformed into the Third Hokage.

"Could, now do the Substitution" He asked again Naruto managed to do it but it was with a chair and it was close by so it didn't get him many marks.

"Finally, the Clone technique" Naruto knew this was the final part.

The one he could never do.

He concentrated as hard as he could.

He desperately wanted to pass.

"POOF" Naruto hoped it worked.

He looked next to him and froze.

Next to him was, it couldn't even be called a clone, it looked a grey sandbag on the floor and the next one looked like a deformed version of him.

He failed.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but with your written test and the fact you can't do the technique properly, I'm afraid you failed" Iruka said with sympathy.

'I failed' Naruto kept repeating in his head, attempting to keep the tears from falling.

"Come on Iruka, he managed to make to clones, they weren't perfect but they were still clones" Mizuki said, thought he wasn't doing this for the good of Naruto, he just wanted to get on his good side.

"As I said Mizuki he failed, I can't risk allowing him to pass and have his teammates a risk of dying because he wasn't ready" Iruka said finishing his speech leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'I thought Iruka cared for me? He was the only one who tried to teach me. Why wouldn't he let me pass?' Naruto thought solemnly.

The Hokage was watching through his crystal ball, a little disappointed in himself because after finding out yesterday that he wasn't taught properly, then it was the reason why he failed.

Naruto stood there for a minute and then silently left.

He walked out with his head in shame, the only one not to pass the exams.

He went and sat on the swing of the tree and watched as all of the other students came out.

They smiled and ran over to their parents and he watched them congratulate their children.

He felt a strong pain in his heart watching this. How would his life been if he had parents, a family, or someone that looked after him. He envied them, they had so easy and he had to practically raise himself from the age of 4.

He could hear the whispers that were about him.

"Looks like he was the only one that failed"

"Serves him right"

"Why was even in the academy?"

"What would've happened if that dem-" One said but was cut off.

"Shhhh, don't you know about the Hokage's law about that?"

All Naruto could do watch. He would have to spend another year in the academy with younger years. He was a failure.

He sensed someone next to him to see Mizuki.

"Came to gloat?'" Naruto whispered quietly, it was no secret the others were happy he didn't graduate.

"Gloat? No, not at all. Opposite actually. You know, you shouldn't be so hard on Iruka, he's looking out for you, he was like you, no parents and he knows how it feels. But, how about I tell you about another way you can graduate?" Mizuki said with a grin.

Naruto immediately gave him his full attention. He could do it! He didn't have to be a failure!

* * *

Later that Night

Naruto was currently sneaking into the Hokage's office, Mizuki had told him about the Forbidden Scroll and if he managed to get it, it would mean he could graduate!

He saw the Hokage and was told he had to get passed him, he only knew one way.

"SEXY JUTSU!" He yelled his own creation and turned into a beautiful naked women showing off all her 'assets'.

The effect was immediate. The Hokage was sent flying into the air and his head went through the roof as the blood spurting from his nose propelled him up like a firework.

Wasting no time, he went to wear his sensei told him, grabbed and escaped, not finding it weird that there was a lack of guards tonight. He finally reached the forests and sat down, all he had to do was learn a jutsu.

He unlocked the scroll and the first one caught his eye.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu – Allows the user to create multiple copies of themselves" Naruto read out loud which was also followed by the hand signs.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out, for some reason, the jutsu just came to him naturally, like he already knew it, all he did was read the scroll and his instincts told to do the hand signs.

And just like that, there were 5 full clones standing next to Naruto.

"YEAAAH!" The yelled out next to each other.

When they dispelled, Naruto immediately noticed that he got the memories of each of the clones! The uses of this jutsu were limitless, no wonder it was forbidden.

Deciding to make the most of his time, he made several more clones and memories the other jutsu within the scroll, just how to do them, he didn't actually manage to learn anymore but it meant he could learn them at a later date.

He then sensed someone coming and outcome Iruka.

"IRUKA SENSEI! YOU FOUND ME!" Naruto yelled with a little laugh.

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Iruka yelled.

"Yeah. If I learn a jutsu from this scroll, then I graduate right Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked with slight confusion.

"Who told you that Naruto?" Iruka narrowed suspiciously.

"Mizuki, why?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto, what you took was the Forbidden Scroll, it contains all of Konoha's secret and banned jutsu's. I don't know what's going on but it seems like Mizuki has tricked you to steal the scroll, but I don't know why" Iruka explained.

The pieces fit together in Naruto's head. He noticed that he seemed to be getting a lot smarter recently, from the test, to his view on Sakura, and he even learned the secrets of the shadow clone technique.

'Mizuki tricked me' Naruto thought angrily.

"Well, well, well, I was hoping that I would get here before Iruka could explain the situation but It doesn't matter know, you will both DIE!" Mizuki yelled taking out his large shuriken.

"Iruka sensei, let's take him out together" Naruto told his sensei.

"No Naruto, you can't handle him, I'll take him, I failed you by letting another teacher trick you, I should have seen it coming" Iruka shook his head in disappointment.

"Oh really Iruka? Or is everybody else but me that has been tricking little Naruto?" Mizuki told Naruto and Iruka.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked obliviously while Iruka went wide eyed at what Mizuki was hinting at.

"Oh? You don't know why you are hated by everyone inside the village?" Mizuki laughed and Naruto paid attention to what he was going to say – he would finally find out why.

"NO DON'T SAY IT" Iruka yelled.

"12 years ago when the 9 Tailed Fox attacked the village, and on your birthday October 12th, when the people say the fox died, it didn't do you know why? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Mizuki yelled while Naruto froze solid.

It all made sense. Why everyone hated him. Why they called him 'demon'. Why they called 'monster'. And finally why he heard some say 'Kyuubi-brat' during his 'sessions' with the villagers.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM NARUTO!" Iruka yelled trying to discourage him.

"Don't Iruka sensei" Naruto whispered and Iruka feared that he had betrayed him.

"Don't you see Naruto, everyone has been tricking you from the start! Now be a good boy and give me the scroll"

Iruka went to move but Naruto stopped him.

"It doesn't matter" he whispered and then turned into a shout "I WILL BE THE HOKAGE! I WILL NOT LET A STUPID FOX STOP MY DREAM!" Naruto shouted and started to walk towards him.

Iruka was stunned as was the Third who was watching, finding out you were a demon, well at least having a demon sealed inside you would be devastating, but he took it maturely.

"Naruto.." Iruka whispered.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY MIZUKI!" Naruto yelled.

"And how are you going to do that?" Mizuki questioned with a laugh but Naruto grinned.

"I alone may not be able to take you, but what about a thousand! MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUST!" Naruto shouted and large amounts of smoke claimed the area.

Mizuki's and Iruka's draw dropped as the area was filled with Naruto's.

"ATTACK!" They all yelled together and piled on top of the now punching bag called Mizuki.

'Amazing, he managed to master a forbidden jutsu in under two hours' Iruka stared at Naruto with nothing but awe.

After the beating, Iruka wanted to have a word with him.

"Naruto we need to talk, but how about we go to Ichiraku's Ramen first?"

"RAMEN!" Yelled Naruto completely forgetting about what just happened.

* * *

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop

Naruto got his usual order, by usual, he meant 9 bowls and Iruka had anime tears running down his cheeks looking at his now empty wallet.

"Ok Naruto, I just wanted to tell you that you are not the fox no matter what anyone says. You are Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's prankster and number 1 unpredictable ninja. The fox is sealed inside, you are not the fox, Understand Naruto?" Iruka explained in a soft tone.

"I understand" Naruto said quickly and went back to his ramen while Iruka sweatdropped, attempting to explain how he wasn't a demon and he preferred to eat ramen.

"It's just like a scroll and kunai. Does the scroll become the kunai if the weapon is stored inside. No, it doesn't, so thanks sensei but I'm fine" Naruto replied.

"Ok, who the hell are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Iruka yelled.

"Huh?" Naruto just questioned.

"Since when is the Naruto Uzumaki that smart?" Iruka said teasingly.

"Since this morning" Naruto replied casually "AND HEY I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT" Naruto shouted while Iruka just smiled at his student.

"Turn around Naruto, I have something I need to give you" Iruka said while Naruto just accepted and turned around to feel something wrapping around his head. He knew what it was.

"Congratulations on becoming a genin Naruto!" Iruka said with a proud smile.

"YATTA!" Naruto just yelled happily knowing that he finally wasn't a failure.

Later that Night

Naruto returned to his apartment. He dropped the henge and looked in the mirror in his new form with the head band on. He had to admit that it looked pretty awesome.

'I just wish I had someone to congratulate me' Naruto whispered with a frown, sure having Iruka praise him was nice, but he was an academy instructor, he praised every passing student. But he just wished he had someone special to him.

"Mom, Dad, are you alive? Did you abandon me? Will I ever meet you?" Naruto whispered to himself as he climbed into bed.

Unaware to both Naruto and even the Kyuubi, something else inside his shared a single tear for the poor boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Teams and Discoveries

In the early hours of the morning, Naruto woke up to the familiar face of his apartments ceiling. He looked over to the clock and was glad that it was 8:00. Today was the day he could finally become a ninja, one step closer to his dream and today was the day that he would meet his team.

He was thinking about who he could be teamed up with, but no good combinations came to mind, they either hated him, he didn't really know them or just wouldn't work out if they were on the same team.

He went and looked at his face and hair in the mirror, he hoped he could stay like this in front of his new team and not have to worry about it causing problems. Now that he was aware of having the fox inside him, he knew that there was a chance that they would try and swing the truth, well what he as far as he knew was the truth, and say that it was the fox taking over.

He henged into his old self and decided that he needed to get some new clothes.

'Orange wouldn't be good for a ninja, it would draw too much attention' He thought which was true, spotting bright orange wasn't exactly a hard task.

Grabbing his wallet, he went out to get some new clothes.

However, things didn't go as planned, he found a nice looking tracksuit and went to ask how much it was. Then he was kicked out the shop and told to never come back.

'I'll just have to get someone to buy it for me' He thought with a frown but realized that he now didn't have that long to get to the academy.

Naruto was currently stood right in front of his classroom doors. For once in his life he had arrived at the academy early.

Opening the doors, he went and looked to see that Ino and Sakura were already fighting over the place where he usually sits, so deciding it wasn't worth the effort, he decided to take the seat right at the back.

However, it seemed as though someone didn't want to pass as he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey loser! What are you doing here? Don't you know this class is only for people who graduate?" Kiba asked with a snicker.

"Can't you see the headband" He said pointing to his "This means I passed" He said loudly.

"Yeah right" Kiba said with obvious doubt in his voice.

Naruto just ignored and took a seat at the back.

Iruka then came into the classroom and smiled at seeing Naruto there early.

"Well class, it's been a nice 4 years but today is the day you finally become true ninjas. We will be announcing your teams in a moment so please stay silent while I read the teams" Iruka started.

"Team 1 …" Iruka listed off the teams until he got to "Team 7.."

"Sasuke Uchiha" Said boy just grunted while the girls just hoped they would be on this team.

"Sakura Haruno" Getting a "YEAH" from Sakura 'TRUE LOVE PROVALES' She 'Inner Sakura thought' while Ino looked angry.

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

"NOOOOO" Sakura yelled while Sasuke did what he did best, ignored everything.

The class thought they would get a "Hell YEAH!" Out the blond considering he was on his crushes team, but to their surprise, he banged his head loudly on the desk.

"Everything ok Naruto?" Iruka asked worryingly.

"Yeah, just fine" Naruto said pulling a fake grin just thinking about how much fun he will have in the future. The fake grin Naruto fooled everyone. Noone thought second thoughts about it considering he had been doing it for so long.

'Why out of all people do I get stuck with the fangirl and the teme, this is going to be a long day' Naruto thought tiredly, he may have been happy a couple of days ago finding out he was on a team with Sakura, but after seeing her for what she really was, he would rather stay away.

"Your jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" While the three just nodded not really knowing who he was but Naruto felt some familiarity with the word.

After he finished naming the teams, Iruka had something else to say.

"Right now please wait for your sensei to come and collect you. Please do not leave this room and from today you are no longer my students. I see great potential in this class so stay safe on your missions" Unconsciously moving eyes his towards Naruto.

One by one, the teams were collected, well apart from team 7, and it had been nearly 3 hours since they had been told, even Iruka had been told.

"WHERE IS HE?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto said nothing and decided to get a little revenge on his sensei. He walked up to the front, took some white powder from seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed the board cleaner and covered it in the powder and proceeded to put on top of the door frame.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like, I'm getting revenge on our teacher for being late" Naruto responded while Sakura seemed angry.

"IDIOT! DO YOU WANT US TO GET INTO TROUBLE?" She screamed although on the inside she was grinning.

The door then opened and the powder dropped all over their sensei making his black clothes white.

Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing, Sakura tried to stop laughing and Sasuke had a small but noticeable smile thinking along the lines of Thinking he can keep the Uchiha waiting, that's what he deserves'.

"First impression of you all … I hate you, meet me on the roof" He said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"WELL DONE NARUTO BAKA" Sakura yelled before following Sasuke out of class and Naruto followed behind.

On the Roof

"Well now that you are all here, how about you introduce yourselves" The sensei asked thought It was a demand.

"And how should we do that sensei?" Sakura questioned.

'She's suppose to be the smart one' The sensei sweatdropped "You know just your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Sakura asked again, the sensei was beginning to get a pattern here.

"Fine, My name is Kakashi Hakate but you can call me Kakashi, my likes and dislikes … you're a little too young for that, my hobbies... I don't feel like telling you and for my dreams … I also don't want to tell you that" Kakashi explained while the other 3 just sweatdropped 'All we learned was his name.

"Pinky, you go first" Kakashi said getting a huff out of Sakura for the nickname.

"Fine, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." She blushed looking at Sasuke "My hobbies include ..." blushing at Sasuke again "My dream for the future is" And for the third fucking time looking over at Sasuke with a blush "And I dislike NARUTO BAKA AND INO PIG!" She yelled which made Naruto sigh.

'What did I ever see in her?' He questioned.

'Great I have an over enthusiastic fangirl' Kakashi thought.

"Emo your next" He said pointing at the Uchiha which made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch at the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things , I dislike nearly everything, my hobbies include training, and my dream for the future … is to kill a certain man" He said.

'SO COOL!' Sakura squeeled.

'Great, an avenger' Kakashi thought.

"You're last blonde" Kasashi pointed at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, orange and recently silver, my dislikes include the 3 mintues it takes for ramen to warm, and people who can't tell the difference between the kunai and scroll" which made Kakashi raise an eyebrow 'so he knows' "my hobbies include eating ramen and for my dreams for the future, TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE!" He said the last part loudly but it paled compared to Sakura's screaming and the other two snickered at the thought of the 'dead last' becoming Hokage.

'So In the end I ended up with a fangirl, an avenger and a hyper enthusiastic blonde that seems to love ramen way too much' Kakashi thought will resting his forehead on his palm.

"Well know that we have got to know each other, it's time for me to explain the next part of the test" Kakashi smirked.

"TEST! WHAT TEST?" Banshee yelled.

"Would you please stop shouting?" Naruto grumbled quietly.

'At least he gets it' Thought Kakashi "Well, as for the test, meet me at the training ground at 5 am in the morning. By the way, you may not want to eat, otherwise you may be sick. Je ne!" He said disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"The nerve of that guy" Sakura spoke.

"Should we try and make a plan for the test?" Naruto asked the other two.

"I don't need a plan" Sasuke said starting to walk off.

"As long as we have Sasuke, we can't lose!" Sakura said walking off to follow him leaving Naruto to just stand there with his hair covering his eyes.

'Will I forever be ignored? When will it change?' He thought grimmly.

Shaking his thoughts, he needed to go see his Jiji.

At the Hokage's Office

Hiruzen sat once again doing some more paperwork – what a surprise.

'Is there really no cheat for this?' He groaned.

That was then the door opened to see Naruto enter his office and he smiled at the boy.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" He questioned as he sat down.

"I want to drop the henge" Naruto said seriously which slightly startled by how serious he sounded. Had something happened?

"Oh and why would that be Naruto? You seemed ok with hiding it yesterday" He questioned raising his eyebrow.

"I need to change" He said seriously while Hiruzen wondered 'Where is the young boy I know?' He said though he wondered when this would happen, it wasn't a surprise considering what he went through.

"How so? Why do you want to change? Have you given on being the Hokage" While Naruto shook his head.

"No, I haven't given up. But I realize that it's going to take a lot of work to get to Hokage level" Naruto said seriously.

"Naruto, have you been feeling different since your … transformation happened?'" The Hokage questioned.

"Yes, I don't know what it is though. Sometimes it's easy and I can smile and be all happy, the one minute I'm all serious or annoyed. I feel a lot smarter than I use to and I can catch onto things faster. I mean I learnt a forbidden jutsu in 10 minutes, it felt natural" He said quietly, he was scared, he was changing. Hiruzen of course was slightly startled by this, he knew that Naruto did put on a masks in front of others, others may not be able to notice it but he did. He also knew he was a lot smarter than he acted, well he did usually escape Chunin level Instructors after his pranks Sometimes it was hard to remember that Naruto was just a child, a lonely child with that.

"Listen to me Naruto, we'll get through this, I don't know what's going on but I'll be here for you" He said 'Should I call Jariya to check the seal? No not yet, there doesn't seem to be anything fox related and he is maintaining his spy network, we'll just have to see how this goes'.

"Thanks Jiji" He muttered.

"Jiji, do you know who my parents are?" Naruto said looking straight in the eyes making the Hokage also break down.

"Sorry Naruto, I wish I could tell you who they are but I can't" He said grimmly.

"Why? Why can't you tell me? Did they abandon me?" He said with tears in his eyes.

He had promised himself he wouldn't cry a long time ago, but he just couldn't help stop the tears from falling.

"Naruto, you're parents loved you very much, I can assure you that much. And they didn't abandon you, I'm sorry to say that they are indeed dead"

"I see" Naruto just replied knowing his parents didn't actually abandon him.

"How about this, when you make it to Chunin, I'll tell you who they were" The Hokage promised which made Naruto's face light ip

"You bet Jiji!"

"Now for the henge, I'll allow you to drop the henge, but if anyone asks then it was under my permission, and if the civillian council ask you anything, don't answer them. You're a genin now and they can't make you say anything. I'll think of an excuse later but if the Shinobi council gets involved then come and get me ok?" Hiruzen said in a soft to me.

"Hai, its just so hard Jiji, I don't know what's happening to me" Naruto continued.

"We will get through it Naruto, how about you drop it now?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai" Naruto said and dropped the henge.

Hiruzen could now really see the differences up close, you could see it was Naruto, but the spiky silver hair with blonde highlights, slightly teller, a sharper face and silver irises was just hard to grasp.

"Well, I think someone's going to become quite the lady killer" He said with a perverted giggle which made him blush slightly.

"JIJI!" He yelled embarrassed.

"Is there anything else you need Naruto?"

"Actually there, is, first can you help me buy some new clothes, I already tried but I got kicked out before I could them" He said going to a whisper towards the end.

"Yes that is fine Naruto" He said calmly but on the inside he wasn't so calm.

"And the other thing?"

"Umm well … how do I put this? I feel, well stronger now" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"How so?" Hiruzen was intrigued, just what was this transformation, it didn't seem to be anything that could hinder Naruto's progress, but It was actually helping him.

"Well when I was running, I felt a lot faster than usual and I feel stronger too. It also seems to be a lot easier to learn a jutsu than before."

"Wow, maybe this transformation as you may think. Though I want you to try and not say that it was the transformation that made you stronger, that will cause problems, so how about we go get you some new clothes?" The Third said standing up.

"YEAH" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Sometime Later

Naruto was now in his new set of clothing. It was a pair of skin tight pants that were dark blue in color and had 2 white stripes wrapping round the right leg. He also had a long sleeved shirt which was the same color as his pants but he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked a lot different now and he was proud of not being in that obnoxious orange jumpsuit anymore.

(Looks like this  
. albums/qq154/MiiSsY_ )

It was a weird sensation for Naruto. When he walked down the street, he couldn't feel anyone's glare on him nor the comments that were usually made weren't there. Just another perk of his new self.

Now it was time to go back to his apartment, get some rest and get ready for his test.

The Next Morning

Naruto had to get up at 4 am which was way too early even for him. Completely forgetting about Kakashi's warning, he automatically grabbed some ramen out of the cupboard, cooked it and ate it quickly. He got dressed and walked to the training ground for Team 7 and realized he was the first on there. He let out a large yawn and thought it would probably be the best idea to get some sleep so he climbed up to a high branch in the trees and slept peacefully.

Not so long later, Sakura and Sasuke came into the training ground, but they could not find their blonde teammate which infuriated them – he was going to be late and make them fail.

However, they became even more frustrated at the fact that their sensei hadn't shown up yet. It was three hours later and Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo" Was all he said and gave a slight wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed at him and even Sasuke took a rare shout.

"Meh meh, well I was walking and a black cat crossed the road so -"

But was cut off from his excuse when Sakura yelled "NO LAME EXCUSES!"

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked forgetting about the blonde.

"Well, you see … he never turned up" Sakura said a little disappointed, if they failed, how could she be with her Sasuke.

"Well, this isn't good, but there is someone sleeping in the tree up there" Kakashi said pointing directly above them.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, they had been there for hours and hadn't even noticed he was there.

So Sakura being Sakura, decided to punch the tree to make it shake and the boy fell from the tree.

'Women are scary' Kakashi thought thinking of a certain red-haired women.

"Uhh what happened?" The boy questioned looking up at seeing teammates.

"Who are you and what are you doing at our training grounds? I've never seen you around here before" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke couldn't but feel as though there was something familiar about this boy.

Sakura had to admit from what she could see, he was handsome, better than her Sasuke? Hell no but handsome indeed.

"Oh you're finally here" The boy said standing up.

"What do you mean finally?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed considering the boy hadn't introduced himself.

"I've been here since 4: 30, for you guys to show, by the way what time is it?" The boy asked again.

"It's 8am, but why were you waiting for us?" Kakashi asked rather suspiciously.

"To take the test of course" He said with a large grin.

"Wrong team" Sasuke said with obvious annoyment.

"Teme I think I have the right team, and Sakura why didn't you wake me up when you get here? AND WHY ARE YOU LATE SENSEI?" The boy yelled.

While everyone else was shocked, there was only one other person who spoke like that but it wasn't possible.

"N-naruto?" Kakashi said hesitantly.

"Of course who else would it be?" He said with a dumbfounded expression.

'This is Naruto? But it can't be, even his chakra has changed. Though now that I look at it, I can see that it is Naruto's chakra, but it seems as though somethings being added to it' kakashi thought still shocked, how did he change his chakra.

"'Naruto?" Both Sakura and Sasuke asked a little hesitantly, who could blame them, he looked completely different.

"Oh yeah now I remember why you're confused. Sorry just a bit tired considering the amount of sleep I got but yeah it's me" He said with a large grin.

The others remained silent for a bit after that but Kakashi thought it was finally time to get to the test.

"Getting over Naruto's new appearance, let's start the test. I have two bells here and whoever gets them can pass the exam" He said pulling out two bells.

"But sensei, there is three of use and two bells, how do we all pass?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"Ahh well, whoever doesn't get the bell has to go back to the academy" He said which shocked the 3 of them, but mostly Sakura.

"WHAT" She yelled which caused Naruto to wince.

"You heard me, now you have till noon. Oh by the way, if you want any chance at winning, then you're going to want to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't have a chance at winning" He said with a smirk under his mask.

"Isn't that dangerous sensei?" Sakura asked a little.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine, so GO!" He yelled before Sakura and Sasuke disappeared but Naruto remained.

'No surprise here, all the reports show him as being hot headed and brash' kakashi thought while looking at Naruto.

"Aren't you going to hide?" Kakashi asked.

"What would be the point, it's not like you wouldn't be able to find us" Naruto replied, he knew because whenever he tried to do a prank, no matter where he was, Iruka was somehow able to find, and now he was facing someone with a higher rank than him.

'Oh? Well he's smarter than he looked Naruto tensed when Kakashi reached out his waist and pulled out .. a book. But it wasn't just any book, Naruto recognized it.

"Hey isn't that the really pervy book that Jiji likes to read?" Naruto asked having read that book after he found on the Hokage's desk, let's just say Naruto's innocence was gone after that.

"Oho you've read it?" Kakashi asked with a little giggle.

"You're a pervert aren't you?" He yelled pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi said nothing but just glared at Naruto.

"Alright here I come sensei!" Naruto shouted as he charged at his sensei.

Kakashi was momentarily surprised by the amount of speed that Naruto charged with considering he was the dead last of the class but it still wasn't enough to make him try.

Naruto just flew at kakashi punching and kicking not even with any stance or tactic. The main for this was of course the academy teachers never actually taught him any stances so he was just going off his instincts. After a minute of Naruto just striking out while Kakashi was still reading his book. Naruto decided to try something new.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled and Kakashi was surrounded by clones, which surprised both Sakura and Sasuke considering he couldn't even make one clone in the academy, but these weren't normal clones.

All the Naruto charged at their intended target but just like last time, Kakashi just deflected all of their attacks knocking each clone out while continuing to read his book letting out a few giggles along the way.

Having enough Kakashi moved to the real Naruto he knocked him into the air with a simple blow into the stomach and reappeared behind him making a seal formation which Naruto turned to see.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto when he saw them. A painful headache suddenly shook his brain. Several images passed through his mind.

The first one was with he, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke, he was tied to a post in an orange jumpsuit, the same one he use to wear and Kakashi seemed to be mad then softened up and started a speech. He ended the speech with the words "those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash"

The next image was situated in some sort of fog and Kakashi was battling someone who had a huge sword. Kakashi however had his facemask pulled down and had the sharingan which Naruto recognized as the Uchiha's signature dojetsu.

The last image he saw, was the a dying Kakashi Hatake, the person standing over him contained 2 Sharingans and had long black hair. That was last image he saw as he contorted with pain and it wasn't Kakashi.

Kakashi had seen the pain come over Naruto so he stopped his Just but Naruto fell to the ground as his back seemed to be the source of pain.

"Oi! Naruto what's wrong?" Kakashi questioned immediately checking his soon be students health.

"AHHH" Naruto cried in pain as he leaned upwards and Kakashi noticed something black coming out of his back as his shirt had been ripped by the force.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned out loud by this scene before.

Unfortunately he was too distracted that he had never seen Sasuke and Sakura move.

The black substance continued to come out of Naruto's back slowly and seemed to taking a shape. Eventually after a minute, Naruto's screams clamed down and he dropped to the floor panting in exhaustion. Above him however, was a small black ball about the size of hand floating in the middle of the air, and now in the center of his back was a small tomei tattoo that was grey in color.

Kakashi went to touch the ball and when he did noticed it was solid and seemed to move when he touched it meaning it had it's own center of gravity.

"What is this?" He questioned intriguingly as he had never seen anything like this before.

Naruto also had recovered from the pain considering he had been in far worse before, and looked shocked to see some sort of ball had formed out his back.

"Kakashi sensei, what is that?" Naruto questioned.

"I thought you could answer that to be honest because I have no idea" Kakashi said scratching his cheek.

Naruto thought back to all those images, just what did they mean? And what was this black ball?

However, the jingling of bells brought both of them out of their almost trance like states to see Sakura and Sasuke jingling a bell they both had in one hand.

"Kakashi sensei, we got the bells!" Sakura exclaimed with a large grin.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a proud smile on his face, he had managed to sneak up on a genin.

'Shit, I was so worried about Naruto that I forgot all about them' Kakashi thought, 'Though I was technically they did work together using Naruto as a distraction and they got the bells.

"So do we pass?" Sakura said with a huge grin, it was just her and Sasuke now considering Naruto didn't get any bells.

"Well that depends, what are you going to with those bells?" Kakashi questioned.

"What do you mean Kakashi sensei? Me and Sasuke got the bells so we past right?" Sakura tiled her head in confusion.

"Hn, I'm not being on a team with that dobe, he will hold me back" Sasuke grunted while Sakura nodded her head vigorously agreeing with her Sasuke.

Kakashi just sighed 'If it wasn't for the council making me teach this team, they would have failed right here' He thought.

"Now listen up, you need to here this. You guys are teammates now and you need to treat each other as that, there is a rule I want you to remember 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum' Well congratulations for passing more liely thanks to certain, circumstances" taking a look at the blonde beneath him "so you are dismissed until tomorrow, while Naruto and I will be going to the Hokage's office" kakashi said finishing his speech.

"Hn" Sasuke replied and started to walk off while Sakura followed, asked him for dinner, he ignored but she still worshipped the very ground he walked on.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with concern.

"Yeah but that was weird, it felt as though part of my body was being ripped off, what is that black ball anyway?" Naruto looked at the ball

"I don't know but it is definitely yours, how about you try … how about you try move it" Kakashi suggested.

Naruto thought about how to do it and decided just to try to 'will the ball' to move and to both of their surprise it did. He slowoly let the ball circle round his body and then moved it higher In the air.

"Can you put the ball away again?" Kakashi asked trying to get a good scale on this new found power.

"I'll try" Naruto said and did the same thing again and 'willed' the ball to away and it seemed it just simply vanish from sight.

"Woah, that's cool" Naruto said in awe.

"I think it maybe some sort of bloodline that you have Naruto" Kakashi said gaining a shocked look from Naruto.

"I have a bloodline?" He nearly yelled.

"Quite possibly now let's go see the Hokage and see what he thinks"

"Ok"

Hokage's Tower

Kakashi had just finished reporting what had happened and The Third was quite surprised, this was the second weird thing that had happened to Naruto in the last couple of days.

"So you think this is a bloodline trait?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Yes Hokage, from what I can tell this ability of Naruto seems to be inherited, though I have no idea where he got it from" Kakashi said thinking of both of the boys parents.

"Indeed, quite frankly I have never seen anything quite like it and there is no record of a jutsu or bloodline with what we are seeing, so it was quite possible that Naruto could be the first user of this technique" Hiruzen said getting a reaction from both Kakashi and Hiruzen.

"Wow" Naruto just mumbled.

"Well, that is all Hokage, I will take my leave" Kakashi said disappearing in a circle of leaves.

"Naruto, I know you must be confused with what's happening right now but this is a good thing, so I want you to try and see what else you can do with this ball, but don't do anything dangerous."

"Yes Jiji, I will" Naruto replied, he wanted to tell him about the images he had seen, but how would he even explain what they were considering he didn't even know. Also, he was the Hokage and he was just another kid, he had responsibilities that he needed to take care of and he couldn't babysit him 24/7.

"How about you go get some ramen Naruto, my treat!" Hiruzen said pulling some money out of his wallet and giving it to Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled letting his childish side out again, only ramen could do that and quickly left the office to get some.

'I feel like something big is happening and Naruto is right in the center of it. Only time will tell but I can tell Naruto is going to be immensely power, maybe the strongest ninja this village maybe world has ever seen' Hiruzen thought thinking about several different things.

Meanwhile In Naruto's Mindscape

A large redeye opened and looked through the bars within Naruto's mind.

' **So, I'm still yet to meet the brat. Will I ever get out of this seal?** ' The large red eye questioned and looked up and was met with another red eye.

" **Impossible** " Was all it could say.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Mindscape

" **Impossible** " The fox growled " **How are you here!?** " It almost demanded but there was also an underlying tone of respect in its voice.

" **How is it not important for now** " The fox wanted to interrupt but the glare from the single eye shut him up " **I will tell you at a later date but for now I thought that I would make my presence known** " The red eye said.

" **Fine why are you here?** " The fox accepted leaving the questions for later.

" **I'm here concerning our little jailor** " The red eye responded.

" **'Our', you mean you are sealed inside this boy as well? How is that possible?** " It growled in disbelief.

" **Yes, the details are not important for now but you will find a seal on his back** " The eye explained.

" **Very well, I will not question how you formed or how you are here … yet but why are you here?** " It said looking at the giant red eye, the outline of 10 tails could be seen swinging in the back.

" **I want you to talk to our jailor, for various reasons. The first is that he has recently awoken a new ability, from of me of course, but I need you to help give him advice and I don't want my presence to be known yet. 2, the boy needs to be trained, the boy is going to be a very strong ninja, possibly one of the world's strongest with your guidance, plus he has got a a little smarter recently which he could also be helped with. And third, I need you to help guide him for reasons I can't explain yet, but they are very important** " The beast explained.

" **And why would I guide him? I'm stuck inside this cage, it was his father that locked me inside this cage and why should I help a human?** " The fox growled back.

" **Well, I think you will find your host, to be more than interesting, the boy is not responsible for the actions of his father, and with the seal you're going to be in here for the rest of the boy's life you may as well try to get to know him. I bet you could even get him to change this place instead of being a sewer** " The beast explained.

'I **t would actually be nice to not be in a sewer'** The fox thought. " **Very well, I shall make contact with the boy and evaluate him to see if he is worthy to be guided. I assume you do not want him to know about you?** " The fox questioned.

" **He will in due time, but he is not ready yet. I will need to you to help him get use to his new abilities, as he will also get more unlocked in the future.** " The red eye explained.

" **Very well .. Jubi... I will make contact with him tomorrow when he sleeps** " The fox growled as the now named Jubi retreated into the far corners of his mind accepting in response.

" **Things are going to get a lot more interesting around here** " it said with a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

The Next Day

Team 7 had a few days before they would start going on any missions, so Naruto decided to get some training in and to see what he could do with this ball of his but also wanted to improve his physical strength as he was almost humiliated by kakashi as his fingers nearly went wear no man's fingers should go. He also wanted time to ponder over those images that went through his mind, he also took time to think about the fox, being busy recently he had only just come to the realization that he had a being of immeasurable amounts of Chakra inside his stomach.

Though before starting his training, he wanted to go see the Hokage to see if he could help.

"Hello Jiji" Naruto said as he came into his office.

"This is starting to become quite the regular thing Naruto" he joked "What can I do for you?" He questioned.

''Well I just wanted to know if you could give me some things to help with my training" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, you know I can't have favorites" Hiruzen said softly.

"I know that but, I never really paid attention in the academy when I probably should have, so I have no idea where to start training. Also, I tried to go to the library to see if there was any scrolls but the receptionist wouldn't let me in" He said with a frown and that was all Naruto needed to make the Hokage give him what he wanted.

'Looks like I need to employ a new receptionist at the library'"Very well Naruto, I have a few things here for you that could help you with your training" He said reaching under his desk and pulled out a medium sized box.

"First, you're probably going to want to work on some physical exercise to get your body into a better shape" He said handing him standard training routine.

"Then you're probably going to want to work on your chakra control, start off with tree climbing and then once you have done that move onto water walking, that will probably take you around a week to master because of your immense amount of chakra and controlling that will not be easy"

"Next, you should probably work on your Ninjutsu but for now I think it would be a good idea to work out what that ball of yours does. Experiment with it and see what it can do."

"The last thing I can recommend is these seals" he said pulling out some seals "These are gravity seals, put them on normally for now without any extra gravity, and when you find your physical training becoming too easy, boost the seals up by one level by increasing the level here" He said pointing to where you increase the levels "There is two that go round each arm, two that go round the ankles, two that go round the levels and one that goes around the waist to equally spread the gravity." Hiruzen said which Naruto just nodded through the explanation taking it all in.

"Do you know anywhere you could train privately?" Naruto asked not wanting other people to see his new technique.

"Let's see, there is the Forest of Death but I don't think you could handle that" Hiruzen thought out loud.

"I'll do that Jiji, it must be dangerous considering the name" Naruto said.

"Very but if you think you can handle it then that is fine, here is the directions" he said pulling out a small map and handing it to him.

"Thank you Jiji!" He said getting everything he received and went to the forest of death.

'Nice to see you are taking being a ninja seriously now Naruto' Thought Hiruzen but was cut off from his thoughts when an ANBU member appeared.

"Lord Hokage, you have been requested by the Council" The ANBU explained.

"Oh great what now?" He groaned.

"I have not been told Lord Hokage "

'This is going to be a pain'

* * *

In the Council Room

Currently, inside the council room, sat all the main heads of the clans as well as the rest of the civilian council. There didn't seem to be much discussion to be going on so the Hokage wondered why everyone was here, he also noticed Kakashi was standing near the door.

"So why has the council called this meeting?" Hiruzen questioned and it was Hiashi Hyuga who stood up.

"We have come here today Lord Hokage to discuss some changes in the one named Naruto Uzumaki" The Hyuuga head explained.

'Great, so they already found out, what has it been a day?' He thought with a scowl.

"I see but I still don't understand why I have been called here" The Hokage mentioned.

It was then Mebuki Haruno who stood up "Lord Hokage, my daughter has mentioned that thing that has been placed on your team has gone through some changes recently and even exclaimed that she witnessed a traumatizing sight of something coming out of the things back is that true?" She questioned.

"That thing has a name, and yes it is true" He glared at the women.

"It must be result of the fox" She then said again.

"It should be executed" Someone from the civillian council said which got a lot of cheers from that side of the council.

"SILENCE!" That immediately shot everyone up "Naruto's changes have nothing to do with the fox, there has been no release of demonic chakra and if anything he would look more fox like. The boy will not be executed and anyone that tries to do so will be treated as a traitor for attacking a shinobi which is punishable by death" The Hokage declared.

"You can't be serious?" Someone from the civilians said while head clans sat there quietly, more interested about a possible bloodline than the changes in the boy.

"Very serious, and as of now this is a shinobi matter, so everyone from the civilian council, please leave the room" The council looked to protest but a glare with killing intent shut them up and they left the room.

"Now, I assume the more responsible side of the council is wondering about the possibility of a bloodline from the black ball that came from Naruto's back am I correct?" High got a collective nods of heads.

"I was wondering I you could tell us just what is because we have already discussed possibilities and couldn't think of any possibilities" Hiahsi asked taking the lead again.

"I will be honest, I have never seen anything like it in my life, Naruto will do doubt be testing what it is capable of but other than that I have no more information than that" The Hokage explained.

"If you don't mind me saying Lord Hokage, I would like to try to train Naruto to master his new ability" Danzo asked voicing his opinion.

"I will not let you turn him into a mindless drone Danzo, but if that is all, I have some paperwork to do" Hiruzen said and walked out.

"Troublesome" Came the only reply from a certain clan head as everybody left.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was just outside the Forests of Death, which contained a large metal fence going round the outside.

"This place just looks dangerous" He spoke out loud and began to climb the fence to make this way into the forest.

After a good five minutes of walking, he finally found a little clearing that would become his training ground.

"Alright, let's see, Jiji said to work on some physical training first, so I should start with some push ups, sit ups, some pull ups on the tree branches and then a run" Naruto said and did just that. After an hour of training, he decided that was enough for the physical part of the training.

"So next is the chakra control, Jiji said to work on tree walking first, so I need to walk up the tree by applying chakra to my feet" He summarized went to a tall nearby tree.

However, as soon as he started to walk up it, he was propelled off the tree and was sent flying into the mud.

"Dam that hurt" He mumbled picking himself up.

"But I think it get it now, it's about control, so if I put too little in then I won't climb the tree, but if Put too much in then I will be sent flying let's try again!" He said and made his way back to the tree. This time he managed to walk around two feet up the tree before falling off.

"Progress, but I wish there was a way to speed up the training, this is quite boring" He thought out loud but then a thought clicked into his head.

"Shadow Clones!" He shouted "If I get the memories, then I can just them to climb the trees, and when I get rid of them, I will remember how to climb the tree! God I am such a genius" He thought with a smug glee.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He said and 15 clones of him puffed into existence, he didn't want to do too many because he discovered that taking in too many memories at one time gave him major headaches "I see why this is a forbidden jutsu now, you could shorten a years worth of training into less than month!" He imagined how strong he could be after his training.

He then practiced the climbing for the next two hours and pretty much got full control over it with the use of his clones. He dispelled the final clones, received all of the information which hit like a truck and began to move onto to his ability.

"Now I have to try and summon that ball again!" He thought remembering how painful it was last time.

"When I tried to move the ball, I had to do was think about moving the ball, but I think I unconsciously also used chakra as well considering I could feel a small leakage of chakra when I was using it" That was another thing he noticed, he had become really good at sensing chakra, though if trained jonin's were to hide their chakra, he didn't think he would be able to sense them yet.

So Naruto thought about just making the ball appear and then felt a tingling sensation from his back rather than the painful one like last time. Then after around twenty seconds, the ball could be seen floating again.

"YES! At least I know how to get it out but what can I actually do with it?" He thought and touched the ball, which he noticed was hard, extremely hard but he noticed it was more like a liquid when it came from out of his back.

Deciding to see how strong the ball was, he decided to bunch it. A horrible mistake on Naruto's end as he heard his knuckles crack and his fingers break.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" He yelled clenching his fists. Then he noticed how they nearly immediately started to heal and the pain went away.

"That must be because of the fox, so that is what has healed my injuries. I got to thank the fox some time after healing me after all those beating" He said thinking about his childhood.

"So the ball is very hard, almost like a metal, but I can't really do anything if it's just a ball, I wonder if it can change it's shape" He said and thought about the ball becoming a long cylinder instead.

He watched in amazement as the ball slowly stretched out becoming thinner and longer until it stopped and was now around a foot and half long.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" He shouted looking at his ability to change the ball into different shapes.

"I wonder what else it can turn into?" He wondered, so he started to change it into different shapes: triangles, rectangles and even a box without a lid. He could basically change it into any different shape he wanted. But he also noticed that the more complex the shape, the longer it would take to form, and It wasn't exactly instantaneous but it was still an amazing ability.

There was one thing Naruto wanted to test. He also thought that using a sword was always cool, so he tried thing of a sword, just a basic handle with a blade. And to his amazement, the black ball became a small sword, well not small for him to handle to compared to all adult swords it was quite small.

He walked up to won of the trees and swiped the sword down, and it cut the branch clean of the tree.

"This is amazing" he thought out loud thinking off all the possibilities he could change the ball into. He could make a shield if he needed to defend himself, different weapons but there was still one thing he wanted to try.

He could the objects that he made move with his mind and they could also levitate them and were also incredibly strong. So he made the next shape as a thin circular platform and jumped on it. He then willed it to move and it did. He was now hovering in the air and was moving forward. He was basically flying, he just had to show this to his Jiji so he flew towards the Hokages office, but it was quite slow as he couldn't make it move that fast.

* * *

In the Hokage's Office

The Third was casually doing some paperwork in his tower when he heard a knock on his window.

'That's weird I'm three stories up, who comes in through the window?' He asked himself.

He opened the window and something flew in.

"JIJI! Look at this!" Came Konoha's truly most unpredictable ninja.

The Hokage looked up and his jaw dropped as Naruto was flying around his office!

"Isn't this cool Jiji?" He said and stopped flying at jumped off the platform.

"Naruto?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I discovered that I could change the shape of the ball into anything and it floats and I could move it with my mind so I changed it to a platform and used it to fly! He exclaimed.

"That's incredible! Think about all the possibilities it must have. To be able to mold it into any shape, you truly are Konoha's most unpredictable ninja" As he watched it mold into a sword.

"Yeah I discovered it while training, also I mastered tree walking" He said.

"Already but how?" He questioned, he had only gave him advice a couple of hours ago..

"Shadow clones" Naruto deadpanned.

"Of course" He mumbled thinking of how overpowered that technique is.

"How Jiji, do you know how you are always complaining about paperwork?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" The third questioned not really seeing where this conversation was going.

"Couldn't you just use a shadow clone to do it?" Naruto questioned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiruzen froze for around thirty seconds, his mind gone completely blank. He walked round to a draw on his desk and pulled out an envelope labelled 'When you find out' and opened it.

All it said was 'It's that easy - Minato'.

Hiruzen could not believe he had never thought about that before, he was the professor.

"Naruto, change the sword into a board please" He said seriously and Naruto did as he mentioned and gave the board to Hiruzen.

He then banged his head against the board hard, and instantly regretted it and Naruto couldn't help but fall over in laughter.

"HAAHAHHA" Naruto yelled out falling on the floor, he maybe acting more serious now but it was moments like these but he couldn't help but love.

"GOOD LORD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING MADE OF!?" He yelled as it was like hitting his head against solid metal.

"I was wondering about that to" Naruto responded.

After the little giggles, it was getting late and Naruto decided that he needed to sleep as he had to meet with Kakashi and the two others in the morning.

'My life is actually going better now. I'm finally ninja and not just that, I have an ability that no one has heard about before! I just got to keep training and I will become the strongest ninja there is' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto woke up inside a … sewer?

"Where the fuck am I? Did a villager throw me in the sewers again?" Naruto said out loud shivering at one of his old memories.

Then he heard a loud growling sound and turned to see a huge cage and a blazing red eye and now had an idea where he was. He started to walk up to the cage.

" **Come closer** " A deep voice told him to go closer.

" **That's it, walk towards the cage** " The voice told him again. When he was very closer to the cage a large claw came flying at and stopped around a meter in front of his face, he didn't flinch.

" **Interesting... You didn't flinch** " The voice growled out.

"I've seen worse" Naruto replied.

" **Worse than a giant orange claw?** " The voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Semantics" Naruto said while raising his arms.

" **Do you even know what that word means?** " The fox questioned now that It was in view.

"Yes. I think, ok fine I don't know! And did you just call me stupid?" He questioned pointing to the fox.

 **"Yes, yes I did. Though I do admit that you do interest me, it has been a long time since a human last spoke to me without fear. To be honest, I thought you would be afraid of me"** The fox said.

"Well, I've had time to think about my … situation over the last couple of days. I realized that if you wanted to hurt me and escape this seal, then you would have done it when I was younger. Also, I needed to thank you for what you have done."

 **"Thank me? What for? I'm pretty sure I have made your life a living hell"** The fox said with a hint of disbelief in its voice.

"Well yeah sure it's been hard, with the glares, beating, torture and other things I do not wish to discuss, its not like you had a choice being sealed within me and probably feel really angry about the whole situation. Also this cage doesn't look like the comfiest of places. I wanted to thank you for all the times you healed me otherwise I am pretty sure I would be dead right now" Naruto admitted.

" **Well, I guess you're welcome? So I bet you are wondering where you are and why you are here** " the fox questioned the boy that was now sitting down on the water.

"Well, yes but first, what's your name?"

 **"Excuse me?"**

"Well I don't think I can keep calling you fox and I assume the Kyuubi is just a title and I assume that you actually have a name" Naruto said to the fox.

 **"Indeed you are correct, my name is normally not shared out among any humans, but I will trust you with it, you may call me Kurama"** The fox replied.

"Ok, next question, are you a boy or girl?" Naruto questioned.

 **"Is that really necessary?"** The fox growled.

"Well considering the fact that we are going to be together for the rest of my life, I thought it would be better to get to know each other a little, you know make it easier on the both of us" Naruto said which actually surprised the fox.

 **"Fine if you must know, I'm a female. Now to get to where we are, we are actually in your mindscape"**

"Wow, my mind is a dull place, is there a way to change this place?" Naruto asked thinking of how boring his mind looked.

" **Probably, but it's your mind so you could probably change it** " She replied.

Naruto thought about it for a moment and concentrated. The fox watched as the surroundings around her changed. The cage was gone in its place was an exact copy of the Forest of Death.

"Better?" Naruto asked looking at the fox's expression.

 **"Much, I can actually walk around this place now. I have respect for you kit, the last two containers actually had worse conditions than what I was in, but this is amazing. Thank you.** "She replied in genuine respect for the boy, considering the fact that her life just got a lot better.

"So now that that's out the way, why are here? Not that I'm complaining considering it's nice to talk to someone knowing how shit my life has been" Naruto questioned.

 **"Well it's simple kit. I am going to train you"** She replied which shocked Naruto.

"You're going to train me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

" **Well it will be more guiding you considering I can't actually help you in the outside world because of the seal, and I also have a limit to the jutsu's I can teach you because I'm a fox, but I can help you with other things. I mean, If you pulled of a small amount of the seal, I could probably talk through your mind** " The fox explained.

"Ok then, where's the seal?" Naruto asked.

 **"You don't assume I'm trying to escape?"** The fox questioned but pointed to the seal anyway

"No not really, from what I can tell you're not the big scary fox people make you out to be" Naruto replied walking up to the seal and pulled the corner slightly off.

"That enough?" Naruto questioned.

 **"Yes that will be fine, you I am a bit shocked that you actually trusted me"**

"Well, if you're going to be teaching me then I need to be able to trust you" Naruto said.

 **"I like you kit. We will begin your training within the next month. I need to think about what I will be helping with you with first so just continue what you were doing for now until I can think of something"** She explained.

"Ok, but I assume you know about the ball that I can create, can you explain it to me?" Naruto asked.

 **"Yes, I do know about the ball. It is called the Truth Seeking Balls and they are a technique that has not been seen since the Sage of the Six Paths and they are extremely powerful. As you have found out that they can change their shape and are very tough. As you will get older, you will be able to produce more than one of the balls, they can also dispel Ninjutsu which will be very useful for you. For now that may not be that useful considering that you only have one so you are limited to the size of the things you can make and they are also quite slow so if they are faster than the ball then it will be easy to get round. But they are very tough and the better you get are using them, the better they will become."** The fox explained.

"Wow, that's awesome. Well, I guess that it is it for now, It was nice talking to you Kuruma and I look forward to next time" Naruto said as he disappeared out of his mindscape.

 **"The Jubi was right, a very interesting kid AND DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME!"** She said the last part through his mind so he would hear.

* * *

Outside World

For the next month, Naruto did his training whenever he could but he was very busy this month. His team was constantly doing D-Ranked missions to improved teamwork, but it didn't improve. The Uchiha still thought he was above of all and Sakura worshipped him, Kakashi didn't seem to notice it, somehow, so they never improved. He had still yet to re talk to Kuruma as she was still sorting out what she could do with his training but he assumed he would talk to her again soon.

Naruto had finally had enough of doing simple D-Ranked missions so when they walked into the Hokage's office with the rest of the team he decided he should speak up when Kakashi asked for another D-Ranked mission.

"Jiji, I think that we are ready for a higher ranked mission" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, show the Hokage some more respect" Iruka said as he was already in the room.

"It's fine Iruka, Naruto calls me that all the time, what do you think Kakashi, are they ready for a C-Ranked mission?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, what do you think?" Kakashi asked the two other teammates.

"I am fed up of all these boring missions, an Uchiha needs a challenge" Sasuke responded

And Sakura "I agree with Sasuke."

"Very well Lord Hokage, we are ready for a C-Ranked mission" Kakashi said confidently.

'Of course, if Sasuke said he was ready than Kakashi would take it' That was one thing he noticed about Kakashi, he seemed to favorite Sasuke, then it was Sakura, and then it was Naruto at the bottom, which was nothing different for Naruto.

"Very well, ANBU, bring Tazuna in" And immediately a drunken man walked into the room.

"Really my body guards are 3 kids, one that looks like an emo, the other a fangirl and the other one … he actually looks cool" Tazuna said while taking a gulp while Naruto grinned 'Finally someone likes my new appearance While Sakura and Sasuke scowled.

"Now now Sasuke Sakura, we will be escorting Tazuna here to wave country" Kakashi said which brought smiles to their faces as they had never been outside the village before.

"Alright, meet me at the village exit at 9 am sharp, pack you're ninja essentials and don't be late" Kakashi said and disappeared.

"What a hypocrite" Naruto mumbled and everyone went home to prepare for their first real mission, not knowing how much more difficult it would be than they originally thought.


End file.
